


The Kitten Ficlet

by rosesandcinnamon



Series: SNK Modern AU [12]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Kittens, Modern AU, also a stupid ass title, more stupid ass fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-17
Updated: 2013-10-17
Packaged: 2017-12-29 15:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1007238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesandcinnamon/pseuds/rosesandcinnamon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ymir's a teddy bear, if you can get past her walls.<br/>Modern AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kitten Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

> This is in my modern AU, but they're older here. Mid-twenties, college age? It's just hella stupid fluff I like writing.

“Ymir, this kitten is really adorable! You know, we haven’t talked about getting pets before. You think we could?”

“Yeah, I know- Holy fuck that is adorable. I don’t know about a _pet_ , Christa. We should talk about it later.”

Resting her head on Christa’s they watched the rest of the video quietly.

“Go to work, babes, you’re gonna be late. I don’t have work, so I’ll be home.”

With a sigh, Christa got up, kissed Ymir, and left. Ymir sat down in her place, looking at the YouTube page.

“A cat…”

* * *

 

“We have several kittens here right now, and a few older cats. Would you like to just look around?”

With a nod, Ymir went into the room where the humane society kept their adoptable cats. Walking around the room once, twice, Ymir stopped in front of a little grey kitten and opened his cage, offering a hand for the kitten to sniff.

Reading the information on the outside of the cage, Ymir stroked his fur, looking back at Tom.

“What do you think, lil guy? Wanna come home with me?”

The kitten kept purring, blinking at Ymir.

* * *

 

Once at home, Ymir plopped onto the couch, settling Tom on her stomach and turning the tv on. Finding something to watch, she put her head down, the kitten purring softly.

An hour later, Ymir’s phone buzzed on the coffee table.

[Christa: I’ll be home late, but with food <3]

She didn’t wake up, Tom and her breathing softly.

* * *

 

Christa came in, holding a bag of takeout, sighing. Before she called for Ymir, she was stopped at the sight of her “tough” girlfriend asleep on the couch, snoring softly, with the sweetest kitten on her stomach.

Slowly putting the bag of food down, Christa got her phone out and took a picture, uploading it to Facebook.

[Christa Renz: Ladies and gentlemen, my girlfriend is better than your girlfriend.]

Taking off her shoes, Christa went into the kitchen to get a fork. Tucking herself in the curve of Ymir’s legs, she ate her Thai food and channel-surfed, glancing over every so often with a soft smile.


End file.
